


Breeder

by 5bluetriangles



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Aliens, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Dubious Consent, In the Beginning, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, morty gets fucked by an alien, rick helps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5bluetriangles/pseuds/5bluetriangles
Summary: You may have not thought of it before, or maybe you have, but a Morty can be very helpful when you need a surrogate breeder for an alien.





	Breeder

**Author's Note:**

> Please take just a moment to see the alien: https://e621.net/post/index/1/therium  
> Thank you and enjoy!

“Morty! Morty I need you to help me today!”

Morty was too busy hastily shutting his laptop and pulling his legs closer to him with a squeak, looking up in bewilderment at Rick as the man barged into his room.

“And you’re in the mood, perfect, come on Morty! Rick hurried, holding the bedroom door open and making large, impatient movements of his arm.

Morty pulled a face. “E-excuse me?”

“Just—just come on!” Rick insisted, the hint of irritation in waiting getting Morty to climb out of bed.

“Alright, alright, jeez” Morty whined, scowling as he bent over to pick up his jeans, currently in only his underwear and a shirt.

“No, no, you don’t need those” Rick said, walking over and grabbing his grandson’s arm, pulling the boy into the hall.

Morty complained more but didn’t fight it, though he did wonder why he wouldn’t need pants and considered the fact that maybe he should be fighting… Before he could question Rick though; they were in the garage and the man was urging him down into the underground extension. His trepidation was growing as he followed his grandfather down; whenever Rick got this excited about something; he tended not to enjoy it.

“You Morty, yy-you’re going to get me sooo much mula today. I’ll even let you—let you have some to do whatever you want with, you know that?” Rick called up the hatch to his grandson.

“R-really?” Morty asked as he reached the bottom, turning around and— “What the fuck is that?”

“A dromeotherium Morty! Got a guy on Florpy that is willing to pay like twelve thousand flurbos for their eggs” Rick explained, gesturing at the decently large, furry creature caged in the corner of the lab by the work table.

“And why exactly do you need me?” Morty eyed the animal with unease and could see it watching him from where it was curled up in the corner of its cage.

“Because male theriums deposit their—their eggs into a female -rarely- or other species. I-i-it’s a bit like asexual reproduction but with a—with a ‘host’”

Morty’s stomach lurched in dread at the realization Rick gave him.

“You…you’re asking me to…?”

“Well, I’m not asking, but yes Morty, I—I can’t monitor and make sure everything goes right if—if I’m on all fours with a dick up my ass, now can I?” Rick said, rolling his eyes as he went over to the worktable, turning on the light on it. He picked up a semi large container with a clear window in the lid as well as a few dials. “I’ll—I’ll be putting the eggs in here once they come back out so they can incubate until I get them to my buyer ‘cause your—your body can’t hold them.” He turned to briefly show it to his mortified grandson.

Morty’s cheeks were uncomfortably hot and anxiety was thrumming though him as he and the therium’s eyes met again but he still found himself pressing his legs together a little as blood trickled south. He wrung his hands nervously, not moving from where he stood at the entrance until Rick told him to come over.

“Just bend over the table there for me and I’ll—I’ll get you ready for ‘im.”

Morty’s eyes widened and he couldn’t help but stare at Rick in disbelief as the man unpackaged a little bottle of lube. “Woah, woah, uhm, I—I don’t know about that Rick.”

Rick turned to the boy to coolly ask “If I gave you this, would you be able to and know how to prepare yourself for a” he paused for a moment to consider. “eight to nine inch in circumference dick?”

Morty’s eyes bugged even more and his blush spread higher on his cheeks. “Nn-no, not really,” he replied after a moment, voice small.

“Alright then, bend over.”

“Do I have to?”

“Yes.”

Morty sighed with resignation, stepping over and awkwardly bending down over the worktable, thankful his whitey tighties were still covering him even if they weren’t going to be for very long. He heard the little click of Rick opening the bottle of lube and just like he thought; his grandfather tugged his underwear over the curve of his ass without care and he gasped as the man’s slick fingers pressed against his hole.

He whined in embarrassment, hiding his face against the table as anxiety blazed in his belly before gasping, body lurching forward and away as a finger pressed inside but Rick seemed as though he had been expecting it because it followed him with ease.

“Shh,” Rick hushed, slipping the digit in deep and feeling the way his grandson squeezed around it. “Just relax Morty, it’s only one finger.”

“I—I know” Morty grit out, breathing in long, shaky breaths to try to calm down. It was a conscious effort, but as his grandfather placed a strong, warm hand on his lower back, his shirt riding up, and slowly worked his finger in and out of him; he did begin to relax and his muscles let up. Rick’s finger pressed and twisted inside him, a foreign but not entirely new feeling. He had explored a bit, and wasn’t sure whether it was for him or not, but right now there was a sickening excitement curling low in his gut.

“Rick—!” he choked as the man pushed in another finger, just when he had gotten used to the first, and ‘gotten used to’ was a bold description. It didn’t hurt, but the stretch made him moan and his toes curls in his socks. It felt good, and his grandfather very evidently knew what he was doing back there, efficient and confident, but he supposed that was how Rick was about everything.

Rick shifted the angle of his hand, only needing to search for a second before crooking his fingers and being rewarded with a high groan and watching his grandson grip his own curls, back curving and hips canting forward. “Haha, there you go, how’s that?”

“Ouhh fuck,” Morty breathed, blood flooding south. This wasn’t just Rick helping open him up but he couldn’t find the strength to be bothered enough to speak up about it and instead mewled as the man fucked him with his fingers.

“Yeah, that makes you—makes you more up for it, huh?” Rick chuckled, testing the waters by getting a third finger in but the tightness told him to slow down a little, pressing them in and out firmly to loosen the boy up. The little sounds were nice, but that wasn’t what he was here for and he instead focused on his task, twisting and working his hand as Morty’s ass swallowed his fingers up again and again.

Morty fisted his curls, embarrassed by the shameful noises slipping out of him and his legs shook a little as he turned his head to the side and he could see a bit into the cage near them, see that he had gotten the therium’s attention. Its head was lifted off the ground and it was looking over at him with four, curious green eyes.

“Y-yyou—you starting to warm up to the idea, Morty?” Rick hummed, following his grandson’s gaze. “These guys are—are real friendly y’know.”

Morty swallowed nervously as Rick slipped his fingers out, _was it time already?_ only to gasp and scrabble at the table as all four pushed inside. “Riiiick!!” he whined, leaning away until his hips hit the table and he couldn’t escape, his grandfather stretching him further maybe a bit too soon. His growing erection replied positively though, straining against his briefs at the itch of his hole being stretched over Rick’s fingers and as the man groped deeper; his knuckles.

His thumb wasn’t introduced, thank god, but Morty was still squirming as Rick’s other hand slid from his lower back to spread his cheeks and he brought one of his own to cover his mouth.

“Our uh, ‘friend’ here looks pretty interested in you, Morty” Rick chuckled, letting up a little to twist instead of thrust his fingers. “Look.”

Morty was panting, whimpering a little, but he managed to look over to find that the beast had come over and was watching them, nostrils flaring as it sniffed the air. Some fear bubbled in him at the idea that he would be at its mercy as soon Rick deemed him ready but it didn’t actually look that intimidating at least. Its curiosity was kind of cute he supposed.

Rick worked his fingers in and out, testing his grandson’s entrance before extracting himself and spreading the boy’s cheeks, humming in approval. “Let’s try this.” Morty looked over his shoulder, face flushed, as Rick wiped his hands off on a rag and picked up the incubator-box-thing. His legs trembled as he stood and squeaked as the man reached over to grab the back of his shirt and pull it over his head, tossing it onto the worktable before pointing to his underwear.

While he chewed his lip; he pushed them down and stepped out of them, shyly following his grandfather as the man walked over and opened the cage, watching the therium move away a bit warily.

“I uhm…how…how many eggs is he—is he going to uh, you know…”

“Like four or five, each about the size of an orange” Rick replied, as if there was nothing strange about the fact that he had just finger fucked his grandson and was now offering him up to a feral alien as he ushered him inside. He closed the door of the cage behind the both of them but of course did not lock it, and prodded Morty forward a bit. “Go on, introduce yourself” he said stepping aside and crouching, setting down the incubation box to start calibrating it.

“Aw jeez” Morty whimpered as the creature approached him once it noticed Rick wasn’t paying attention to it, a gentle vocalization thrumming it its throat. He rubbed his arm awkwardly as it eyed his mostly soft cock, a cause of the anxiety and loss of stimulation. “Uh, sorry” he mumbled. He watched the creature extend its neck out toward him, sniffing and moving its broad head around a bit as if it perhaps didn’t have the best depth perception before he hesitantly reached out a hand like he would a dog or a cat. It made a little grunt noise at him, inspecting him, before it stepped forward a little and accepted the offering, snuffling at his hand as its posture grew a bit more relaxed.

“He—he’s kind of ah, kind of cute, Rick.”

Rick glanced over, humming a disinterested reply as he finished up with the incubator. “Get down at his level, would ya?”

Morty complied, getting onto a large futon on the floor of the cage next to them, kneeling down on it and to his surprise; the therium was coming over to him much more boldly. He shrunk in on himself shyly as it trilled and circled around him, nosing and sniffing him. “Aw jeez, what—what am I supposed to do?” he whined, looking to Rick for guidance. How was he supposed to know what to do when an alien was checking him out?

“Alright, alright,” Rick said, coming over and taking his grandson by the back of the neck, bending him over until the boy got the idea and shifting to all fours. He manhandled Morty with ease, propping up his bottom and clicking his tongue at the therium as he patted it, the boy’s whining noises of worry reaching his ears. “Calm down Morty, I’m—I’m gonna make sure this goes just fine, okay?”

Morty chewed his lower lip as he heard the therium behind him chirp and looked over his shoulder nervously, whimpering in embarrassment as the creature sniffed at his ass. He felt like a piece of meat between the animal and his grandfather, both wanting to use him as a surrogate, but there was something sort of exciting about it, he was ashamed to admit to himself.

His face burned hotter as he felt the therium’s big blunt nose press between his cheeks and its strong warm tongue tentatively run up his taint to lave over his entrance curiously. It felt strange and new but good, and Rick’s hands pulling his cheeks apart for the beast had his legs trembling slightly and his cock thickening again in the exciting violation.

Rick walked his fingers inward to spread his grandson’s hole open for the therium, listening to it rumble in discovery, quick to delve its tongue inside and make the boy squirm as it purred. A glance under it showed that its cock was starting to extend out of its sheath, and Rick chuckled at the size of it even now, not fully erect. “Not gonna be able to—to walk after this, Morty.”

The boy mustered up enough to whimper a sarcastic “great” before letting his head drop, mouth open as the therium licked inside him more and made his nerves buzz with pleasure. Sure, it was embarrassing, but god, this wasn’t bad at all. Rick’s comment worried him, but like the man had said; he’d make sure things went just fine, and he trusted him. Whether he actually should or not was not on his mind with the pleasure washing over him in big, gentle waves.

“You’re lucky these guys are fairly gentle” Rick added with amusement, watching the beast’s tongue dipping and sliding in and out of his grandson’s ass keenly as it rumbled low in its throat in approval. Seemed it liked what he had given it; a nice waiting body to deposit its brood in.

He reached under the beast to take ahold of its hardening cock, hot and heavy in his hand as it twitched and the therium trilled, throat vibrating with the sound. He could appreciate the size and heft of the creature’s cock at full size and honestly? He might have to give it a try someday.

The therium was distracted by the stimulation, abandoning Morty’s ass to turn its head and inspect Rick’s arm that was reaching under it, sniffing at the hand around its girth.

Rick hummed appreciatively as the large, long cock flexed like a horse’s and jut up towards its belly. It was probably about that big too, though not quite as long, he noted. He would definitely have to see if he could feel it through Morty’s belly. He would be able to feel the eggs, he knew.

He smirked as the therium bucked into his fist, letting go and hearing the creature grumble in distaste, snuffling at Morty with renewed eagerness as its cock twitched and jerked upward again, bobbing. He brought a hand under Morty’s pelvis to adjust the boy’s stance and keep his bottom raised before patting it with his left to encourage the beast to mount. “You better get ready Morty” he warned, chuckling as his grandson grew visibly nervous.

Morty’s breath trembled as the therium’s nose disappeared and his toes curled in anxiety before he squeaked as huge paws hooked around his hips and some of the beast’s weight bore down on him, its deep chest pressing warmly against his back. He whimpered as the creature rumbled in his ear, almost a growl, and the tip of its cock probed around, bumping into his cheeks and once against his balls as it searched for his entrance blindly.

“Here,” Rick said, leaning in to grasp the therium’s cock again and position it so the tip pressed against Morty’s hole and licked his lips as he saw the beast hump forward a little; discovering it was where it should be, and shifted its stance a little in preparation.

A startled “guh!” escaped Morty as the creature rut forward, its thick cock breaching him and shoving into his ass and he lurched forward like he had earlier, falling to his elbows as pathetic little cries bubbled out of him. God, it reached so deep inside him, reached so far that it hit something in him that stopped it from going further even though he could tell there was more left. His ass squeezed around it desperately and he trembled at just how _big_ the therium was inside him, how sudden the fullness was as the creature trilled and continued to relentlessly press forward into him, making an ache bloom low in him.

“Just give it a—a minute, Morty” Rick soothed, holding the base of the therium’s cock and using that to help try to find the perfect angle. “This is gonna—is gonna suck for a second but you’ll be okay.”

Morty’s fingers dug into the futon underneath him as his face screwed up at the aching pressure in his gut that only grew and grew before suddenly the other half of the therium’s cock slid into him, making him abruptly shoot back up on his hands as he choked on a gasp. “Oh fuck!” he cried, eyes flying open with twice as much cock stuffing him full, approximately a whole foot of length inside his gut and whatever had stopped it before still ached but it was more of a relief now. It had hurt for a second, but the warmth and fur pressing against his bare skin was comforting. That, and the fact that his grandfather was here to make sure he was okay.

The both of them made aroused, approving noises.

“ _Fuck_ yeah, there you go,” Rick nearly groaned, not ashamed to express his liking of the situation. Sure, this was for the money, but fuck if he wasn’t going to enjoy it.

He reached under the boy, pressing at his lower abdomen with his fingers, and found the large cock from the outside creating a faint bulge.

“How’s that, Morty?” he purred, following along the bulge to where it ended.

“ _Big_ ,” the boy whined, thankful that the therium hadn’t moved just yet, instead huffing in his ear and twitching inside him. Maybe it was overwhelmed too?

But just as the idea crossed his mind; the beast was pulling back a bit, cock dragging along his insides in a not particularly pleasant manner before sliding back into his still sensitive ass. It forced a pitiful noise out of him, not hurting, but he certainly wouldn’t describe it as good.

“ _Fuck_ Rick, I—I don’t know if I can do thisss…” Morty wheezed.

“Yy-you can, and you will,” Rick assured, abandoning his grandson’s belly and reaching around with his other hand to grope the therium’s sheathe and balls, hearing it rumble and purr softly. Though most of the creature’s hair was thick and wiry, the fur was nice and soft here and it was very warm in his hand as he squeezed the base of the therium’s cock.

Morty grunted as the therium bucked into him, his guts aching in a duller, decidedly more pleasurable way as its cock pushed in deep and the girth spread him open in places he hadn’t ever imagined. It was so unbearably deep he felt as though he couldn’t breathe, body tense in how strange it felt, how foreign, and yet he found that he didn’t want it to stop. The drag and slide of the cock inside him was addicting, and with each slow stroke he wanted another to fill him right back up again no matter if he was used to it quite yet or not.

His cock was fully hard again, swollen and wanting to be touched from where it hung between his legs and as much as each press into his ass from the therium made him want stimulation even more; he discovered that he didn’t need it, not really. The internal stimulation had him distracted enough.

“Taking this like a—a champ, Morty” Rick said, parting the boy’s cheeks to get a good view of how his hole swallowed the therium up and he licked his lips. “Seems like you’re enjoying it, too” he hummed, his left hand coming up to palm his grandson’s balls, rolling them gently and able to feel when his cock twitched.

Morty’s toes curled and he finally relaxed his muscles somewhat, though his ass and his abdomen still fluttered around the large intrusion in him. He was finally starting to get used to it though, each thrust feeling better and better and getting easier. Even that achy part of him that the therium had had to shove past was easing up. “Fuck me, _oh_ my god.”

Rick noticed as the therium’s abdomen lurched a little and he felt its cock almost quiver as the creature trilled over something that he had to take a moment to realize. “Ohoho Morty, I think the real show is—is about to start.”

Morty didn’t understand at first, mind consumed by the pleasure that trickled up his spine, flooded his abdomen with warmth and made his toes curl as it thrummed down his legs but then his eyes widened and he choked out a little noise of anxiety. “What? Nn-now?”

“Seems like any moment now, yeah,” Rick replied, pressing his palm up against the therium’s abdomen right above its cock to feel its muscles tightening and rolling in ways that felt distinctly strange.

“Oh god—oh god Rick, I—I don’t know if I can do this, I—I mean he’s so big an-and I only just got used to it, and y’know I—” Morty whined as the therium slid as deep as it could go and pointedly didn’t continue its pattern any longer. His nervousness was suddenly flooding back with the prospect of the actual event.

“Morty shh, you’re just fine, yyou—you just said this a—a little bit ago and you ended up loving it, so hush would’ya?” Rick admonished, stroking down his grandson’s back soothingly despite his disinterested response. He knew first times could be scary, the first time an alien filled him with eggs hadn’t been very fun at all because he hadn’t known it was going to happen. Morty knew what was to come though, and he was there to keep him calm.

“How—how can you be so— _oh_ ” Morty stammered before the words died on his tongue as he felt a distinctly round object -an egg- traveling down though the therium’s cock, the bulge of it easing past his entrance. His throat closed up as it slid through them both, deeper and deeper until it slipped out of the ovipositor-like cock and into the depths of his ass.

It felt solid and heavy inside him, a foreign weight and shape that rested freely inside him as the therium warbled and rumbled above him in either pleasure or the same unsureness as him. Maybe both.

“There you go Morty, damn,” Rick groaned, letting his right hand freely roam over the boy’s body.

He was a pretty little thing, he really was.

Morty trembled and the therium’s cock twitched inside him, able to feel the warmth it was leaking into his guts as the beast put its huge front paws on the ground on either side of him and purred in his ear, nosing his neck and shoulder. For just a moment; he thought it was over, but then the therium’s big chest vibrated with a deep rumbling against his back and he felt another egg coming down, making him mewl.

It felt less strange the second time, and when the rubbery egg squeezed out next to the first; it offered him a similar deep-rooted pleasure in his gut that had his cock still embarrassingly hard. He would cum quick if he were to be jerked off.

“That’s a—a good boy Morty” Rick murmured, slipping his hand around to the boy’s belly to feel the bump of the two eggs. “Should be two or three more.”

Morty swallowed the lump in his throat, his arms and legs a bit achy from holding him up through all the pleasure and the warm furry body pressing all along his back. He felt so, so full with both the therium’s huge cock stuffing him and the eggs that he knew there would only be more of and his fingers dug into the futon.

This time Rick watched the egg travel down the therium’s cock and as it was fed straight into his grandson’s ass; watched his hole swallow it up and felt as it was deposited inside with the others after the moment to took to get there.

Morty’s belly had already felt a bit tight with just two eggs but with the arrival of the third; he looked down under himself to find it distended and full like he had had a big meal maybe but a bit lower down. “Jesus,” he breathed, eyes widening a bit at the discovery. He leaned forward a little, the therium’s cock slipping out somewhat before the beast growled softly and pulled him back with a paw onto it, giving him a gentle warning bite that had his pulse quickening in excitement.

“Guess he doesn’t want y-you moving, huh Morty?” Rick chuckled, giving the boy’s bottom a fond, amused pat. “Wants you to—to stay riiight _here_ ” he pulled Morty back even further onto it by his hips for emphasis and earned a little whine.

Morty trembled, his cock bobbing as it twitched. God did he want to be touched. Though he didn’t know if he should ask or not and he needed both hands to stay up on all fours.

But then a fourth egg was entering him and slickly coming out to rest in his gut like the others with even more natural lubricants from the therium’s cock and he mewled. “Rick please, please touch me. I’m—I’m dying here” he sniveled.

Rick was plenty happy to oblige, bringing a hand under his grandson’s balls to grasp his cock and squeeze, stroking him slowly. “You lasted a—a long time there, Mort. I’m actually sort of impressed” he admit as the boy stiffened and let out the most pathetic little noises at the stimuli. His free right hand came around to feel his belly again, a bit more stuffed, and he wondered if the therium had any more. If it did, he hoped only one; it wasn’t as if the boy had much room in there.

And, just his luck, the beast’s throat quivered with another deep rumble and a _fifth_ egg eased its way past Morty’s entrance. With his hand still on the boy’s belly; he could feel it as it bulged it out once more, Morty’s skin tight at the strain of the therium’s clutch now inside him and the noises his grandson made were somewhere between pained and pleasured.

“ _Ohh_ fuck, another?” Morty choked, abdomen rolling in both reaction to the eggs and at Rick steadily but slowly stroking his cock, successfully rendering him weak and overwhelmed with pleasure.

He only had about a minute to adjust though before the therium pulled back a bit and thrust deep into him like earlier, only now he was full of its clutch and he wheezed out an “Oh fuck. Oh fuck” in time with its renewed thrusts. He was close, on the verge of tipping over the edge and his eyes rolled up as the beast ravaged his ass all over again. His cock was drooling steadily in his grandfather’s fist and the therium’s cock was thick enough to tease his prostate as worked in and out of him, freshly slick with the beast’s juices that helped it to deposit the eggs. It made his insides feel warmer even where the large cock didn’t reach.

The therium was panting in his ear, letting out rough, haphazard vocalizations that wormed their way under his skin and had him humping into the fist squeezing and working him. Sweat bead on his brow and his eye lashes touched his flushed, hot cheeks as he shut his eyes and his mouth fell open, unabashed little noises of desperation spilling out. All he could pay attention to was the stretch of his hole, the way the tip of the therium’s cock pounded against the eggs inside him, jostling them, and the way Rick jerked his cock so perfectly and practiced, all coming together to make his balls and abdomen tighten and his finger dig even deeper into the futon.

“Rick!” he choked. “Rick I’m—” he tried before the pleasure reached a crescendo and his back curled, hips rutting against his grandfather’s hand as his cock pulsed again and again, spilling his essence onto the futon. The Therium had no sense of stopping either, thrusting into him more frantically even, each one adding more time to his drawn-out orgasm and making his nerves light up, his face screwing up and leaving him mute through it. Until eventually it started to slip away and he cried out in finality before gasping long and hard to fill his lungs with oxygen again.

As he did; the therium growled, a huge paw grabbing his waist and it sheathed its cock inside him firmly, throbbing and gushing its release deep in his guts, hot and sticky and wet.

“Fuuuck, there it is” Rick groaned at the both of them, breaking and finally reaching down to squeeze his erection through his trousers. He would definitely be thinking about all this later as he worked himself over or buried himself in someone else.

Morty simply couldn’t stand it anymore and his arms gave out, leaving him to slip to the futon with a little tired moan, the therium’s cock sliding out of his ass with a salacious pop and jerking up to slap the beast’s belly, still twitching. Everything felt fuzzy as he lay there gasping for air, only half aware of the creature flopping down heavily next to him to start licking its member or Rick kindly arranging his limbs to be more comfortable.

He came back to himself to his grandfather’s warm rough hands running over him, over his hips and his belly and his thighs and his chest, and he found himself not bothered at all despite it being much more intimate than anything else the man did tonight. It was nice.

The therium nosed his hand, and he very weakly lifted it to stroke the beast’s broad head.

“Well that sure was something, huh Morty?” Rick hummed, teasing, feeling the bulge of the eggs inside the boy and deciding he should let him rest before he had him get them out.

“Y—y’know Rick,” Morty started, his voice quiet and slow with tiredness, his body completely lax in the plush of the futon. “I uh, I might not mind being a…a ‘breeder’ for you more often…”

Rick snorted. “Sure, I’ll make a note of that.”


End file.
